


Just A Bunch Of Oneshots

by SmolKlanceMood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Every chapter is a new oneshot, I don't know how long this is going to get, I'm sorry for anything bad that happens, M/M, klance oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolKlanceMood/pseuds/SmolKlanceMood
Summary: It's just Klance oneshots^-^ Please enjoy!





	1. Passing Clouds, Synced Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for the first chapter!!  
> It implies suicide, please be safe you guys!

They were 8. The world was simple, nothing needed to make sense. They became friends, and played on the swings. They spent all their time together, laughing at the clouds passing by.

They were 13. Their light was beginning to shine, they began to take things more seriously. They became boyfriends, and talked about the future. They stayed up late, smiles as bright as the stars overhead.

They were 18. They moved out, and then moved in. They became fiancees, and then became husbands. They planned out the future together, imagining the best.

They were 23. The car had gone out of control, and had landed in the shimmering water. They were so close, yet so far from each other. One became lost in another world, way beyond the white bedsheets.

They were 26. The continual beeping stopped, and caused the other’s ears to ring. They had become truly separated, only tied together by one’s now saddened memories of stars and clouds.

He was 28. There were so many possibilities, but he chose none of them yet. His life still went by, going slower every day. He couldn’t take the loss, the light going out was too much.

He didn’t reach 30. He had reached his limit, and had decided to close his eyes for the last time. He was found awhile later, surrounded by his own blood, tears, and an empty bottle or two.

They were 8 again. The world was more complex than they thought, and they knew each other’s fears better than their own. The first hated water, the second hated being alone. They pointed at the shapes the clouds made as they passed by, wondering why they weren’t funny anymore.


	2. Castaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't high when I wrote this, I promise
> 
> Then again, it's like 12:30 AM so it's probably me just being tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part gets a little bit intense..? Lance kinda partially descends into paranoia?
> 
> The ending doesn't seem great to me but oh well

Lance didn’t remember how he’d gotten into this tiny boat in the first place; it was like he’d fallen asleep in his own bed at home, and then woke up here. Where here was, he wasn’t sure.

There was no sound, but the silence was deafening. He could almost make out voices, like tiny, sharp creatures clawing at his ears and on the inside of his skull. 

~Here is everywhere. Here is nowhere. Here is a place so familiar you feel you’ve never been before. Have you been Here before? You don’t think you’ve have before, but you have. You know you have, you can taste the familiarity. Don’t think about it. You don’t have to think about it. You are Here.~

Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t think about what?

~Don’t. Think. About. It.~

He sat up, looking around. Everything was blue. The sky, the endless span of ocean around him. The boat and himself seemed to be the only things that weren’t blue, but he started to doubt that. He was the blue boy, blue was his color, so he had to be blue, right?

He didn’t want to see blue. He didn’t want to see blue. What did he want to see? He wanted to see-

~Don’t. Think. About. It.~

Lance didn’t know how long he’d been here. It felt like he’d been here forever. He tried to look for the sun. The sun wouldn’t be blue, would it?

~No sun.~

No light, but he could see. Everything was blue. Why was everything blue? Why couldn’t anything, something, just have a splash of other color to it besides the boat? Why couldn’t something be green, or yellow, or-

~Don’t. Think. About. It.~

Blue, blue, brown, blue. 

“Sky, Sea, Boat, Me.”

Blue, blue, brown, blue.

The words were a chant. What wasn’t blue? Nothing. Everything was blue. Everything was blue.

~Everything is Blue Here.~

Where is Here? Hysteric and Confused, that’s what he was. What was time, here? Was there time here? How would he tell? When would he go back? When could he go back and see-

~Don’t. Think. About. It.~

The voices were there, no doubt about it. They weren’t small creatures anymore, they were too loud. They went from clawing at his ears and brain to tearing them apart, slowly shredding his last bit of sanity he had left.

~Don’t. Think. About. It. We warned you, didn’t we? We told you, but you wouldn’t listen. Don’t. Think. About. It. Blue is the only color Here. You know why, you remember why. Here is familiar, you just won’t think about the right things to remember. You can’t stop thinking about the wrong things. Don’t. Think. About. It.~

Don’t think about it. Sirens, blaring. He couldn’t remember this place. What was he supposed to remember? He had never been here before.

~You have been here before. You won’t think. You won’t remember. Can’t remember. You will in time, You will remember. You can’t be anywhere but Here, you’ve always been Here. You will remember.~

Remember what? Here was nowhere and everywhere. Here was nowhere and everywhere.

Blue, blue, brown, blue, ---.

Sky, Sea, Boat, Me, -----.

~Don’t. Think. About. It.~

Broken. Can’t remember, won’t remember. 

~You will remember. You know where you are. You remember. You remember. Don’t you remember?~

Water. He was surrounded in water. He was only protected by the boat, and it was slowly filling with his tears. 

Remember? Remember? What? Remember… What?

~Remember. Don’t think. Just remember.~

He wiped his eyes. The creatures were gone, faded away with the breeze. He looked around again, something was wrong.

The water. The water was still. The middle of the ocean was never still. It couldn’t be still.

How is the water still? I look down at the bottom and it’s so far below, why is this happening? Where am I? 

~You are Here.~

What would happen if I touched it?

~Don’t.~

Why?

~Think. About. It.~

He sniffed, touched the water with the tips of his fingers. Everything stopped being blue for a split second, he jerked his hand back.

Blue, blue, brown, blue.

Sky, Sea, Boat, Me…

He touched the water again, ripples. 

Black, Blue, Purple, Yellow, Orange, ---.

~Don’t. Think. About. It.~

He took his hand away.

What would happen if I jumped in?

~Don’t.~

I’m going to jump in.

~Think. About. It.~

He jumped into the water, lukewarm, so many stories below him was the great expanse of Here. Was it?

Lights. So many lights. Everywhere. Yet Nowhere. Lights? 

~Go.~

Buildings, stars, lights, and -----

~Don’t. Think. About. It.~

I’m going to.

~Don’t.~

Why?

~Go.~

He stayed, floated on his back to look at the stars. Ignoring everything.

~Yet Nothing.~

Ignoring lights.

~Everything is Nothing.~

Ignoring buildings.

~Nothing is Everything.~

Ignoring Everything, yet nothing. Seeing stars and-

~Don’t-~

Color.

~Blue.~

Not Blue.

Orange, Green, Yellow, Purple, Black, Brown, and ---.

~Don’t think about it.~

Red.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Lance, get up.” Keith’s voice was strange, sounding almost warped. Lance shot out of bed, putting his hands to his head. 

“Holy shit, are you okay?” Lance felt his breathing hitch unevenly, and he could feel his entire body shaking.

“Lance?”

He couldn’t get sound to come out of his mouth, still in shock from what had just happened.

Keith leaned against Lance a little bit, letting Lance fall against him, and they sat like that until the tears stopped falling from Lance’s eyes.

Lance wrung his hands as Keith rubbed his back and shoulders.

“What happened?” Keith asked softly, as if speaking to a young child, and Lance shook his head. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Lance sat up and wiped his eyes, humming a little to try to get his voice working again. Keith waited patiently, humming some songs he knew Lance liked as he calmed down.

“I was on a boat, they told me to remember, kept saying don’t think about it-” 

Keith stopped Lance, sensing that he was about to cry again, and he held him close to his chest, running a hand through his hair. Lance took a deep breath, and continued.

“The water was still, and everything was blue except for the boat.”

Keith frowned a little bit. “Were you blue?”

Lance nodded, taking another breath, this time a lot shakier than the first.

“I got in the water-”

Keith hushed Lance, and quietly kissed his forehead. “You’re going to be okay, It’s alright.” Lance nodded, laying his head down so he was looking up at Keith’s face from his lap. “Everything changed.”

Keith frowned again, “What do you mean?”

Lance got the chills, bad enough that Keith felt it run down his own spine, and Lance quietly replied, “Everything wasn’t blue anymore.”


End file.
